Lisa Simpson (President)
THE SIMPSONS SEASON ELEVEN EPISODE The episode mentions that real estate mogul Donald Trump became president, and caused a budget crisis that Lisa inherits. Lisa Simpson is the Ms. Mimi and Smurfette's rival/formerly new Leader. From "Bart to the Future" And The Elder's Older Leader of Autobots Lisa Marie Simpson (born May 9, 1982) is the tetartagonist of The Simpsons. She was named after a train called Lil' Lisa on her parents' 1st anniversary. She is a charismatic 8-year-old girl, who exceeds the standard achievement of intelligence level of children her age. Not to everyone's surprise, she is also the moral center of her family. In her upbringing, Lisa lacks parental involvement of Homer and Marge, which leads to hobbies such as playing saxophone and guitar, riding and caring for horses, and interest in advanced studies. In school, Lisa's popularity is affected by those who view her as a geeky overachiever, which leaves her with only a few friends. She focuses on her goals and strives to reach her potential, and at the age of eight, she is already a member of Mensawith an IQ of 159. Music Lisa's musical abilities are extensive: she sings with a powerful voice (she once entered a singing competition and won) and has been seen playing the acoustic six-string,14 electric bass guitar, accordion and piano proficiently. But her great love is playing jazz on her baritone saxophone. Her musical inclinations were nurtured by her relationship with the late jazz musician Bleeding Gums Murphy. She most likely inherited her musical ability from Homer, who is also musically inclined. She can also play the trumpet. Family Lisa's relationship with her father is labored. The two occasionally got into arguments,41920 though they also have had moments where they really connect.212223 Their relationship has usually been one where Homer ignores Lisa, and Lisa avoids Homer. Being siblings, Lisa and Bart constantly get into brawls, one time after Bart destroys Lisa's centerpiece for Thanksgiving.24 The two once competed against each other in hockey and tried to win over Homer's love.25 However, the two have teamed up together many times, and they genuinely love each other. This is shown when the two were placed in the third grade in the same class (Lisa was moved up from Second Grade and Bart was moved down). The two got lost in a field trip in Capital City, forcing them to work together to survive.26 When Milhouse temporarily left Springfield, Bart spent more time with Lisa and the two developed a stronger bond.27 When Milhouse returned, Bart tried to keep their new bond intact by promising to do her chores and giving her a hug. In one episode, Lisa almost tells two college girls that she thinks Bart is cute but takes back the statement after remembering that she is talking about her brother. While Bart and Lisa have had their share of rivalry, Lisa has been shown to be less than a good sister to him on several occasions, such as boasting about how she and Maggie have a sisterly bond that Bart will never have (due to not having a brother of his own),28 leaving him in a chasm instead when he needed medical attention after the bullies chased him,29 treating Bart poorly at the school's medieval festival and blaming him for a prank he didn't commit,30 and kicking him down twice in Season 21.3132 Despite treating Bart poorly on several occasions, she has shown several times that she really does care about him and his wellbeing.33 She often gives Bart advice when he needs it and will help him with any situation he's put in.343536 Also, as a baby her first word was "Bart" after hearing it so many times. Future At the age of 12, Lisa is saved from a house fire by Milhouse, which she later discovers was caused by him. At age 16, she is graduating from Springfield High School two years early and is about to go to Yale on a scholarship provided by Mr. Burns. She is dating Milhouse whom she dumps after a prom. She becomes furious at Bartfor taking her Yale scholarship. She gets back together with Milhouse, but Bart saves her and gives her back her scholarship. At age 16, Lisa rejects Milhouse's offer to marry him saying she doesn't intend to ever get married. At age 23, Lisa is at Yale and falls in love with a British man named Hugh Parkfield who she then is about to marry. She is embarrassed by her family and Hugh wants to take her back to England because he hates her family. Lisa dumps him since she would rather have her family. At the age of 38, with Bart needing a digestive tract transplant, she tries to solve the mystery of 'fish logs'. She asks townspeople who tell her the story which takes place when she was still 8. She then finds out that fish logs brought Bart into the hospital in the first place. At age 38, Lisa becomes the first female President of the United States of America. The country is broke and is forced to bring a tax hike but things get worse when Bart interrupts everything. The leaders of the other countries are about to beat her until Bart saves her. To make it up to him, she legalizes the use of cannabis. In "Future-Drama", a future vision shows Lisa, now in her 60s, is married to Milhouse. She wants to take a poetry class but they are broke and Milhouse had to sell his bone marrow just to pay the electricity bill, which wasn't enough (though this future was prevented by Bart by giving her back her scholarship, as mentioned above). In "Lisa the Simpson", a short clip of an obese Lisa inside a hammock with eight children who continuously poke her with a stick. A grown-up Ralph then comes in from his hot dog vending job and Lisa gets one of the kids to pry her out of the hammock with an oar. “Bart to the Future,” which first aired in March of 2000, purports to offer us a glimpse into what the family’s life will be like in the year 2030—in this reality, Lisa has just been elected President of the United States, and she is struggling to fix the many problems bequeathed to her by the disastrous administration of her predecessor, Donald Trump. Voice actress Ashley Johnson and Sarah Edmondson Trivia * Milhouse Van Houten is Lisa's far cousin because Eliza Simpson married with Milford Van Houten. * According to Milhouse, Lisa's eyes are said to be gray. However, according to Spud in "Bart Carny", Lisa's eyes are said to be blue. So that means that Milhouse is probably color-blind. * Although she is always desperate for a boy, she never seems to remember that she has been in a relationship with Colin and several others. * Her romantic relationship with Nelson has been mentioned or referred to throughout the series, evident in "Lisa's Date with Density", "Love, Springfieldian Style", "Simpsons Tall Tales," "Sleeping with the Enemy", "Wild Barts Can't Be Broken", and "Gorgeous Grampa". * She speaks Italian, with the help of Milhouse. She also seems to understand and know Swedish in a certain degree, as seen when Professor Frink won the Nobel Prize in Treehouse of Horror XIV, however, this is only a non-canon source. * Her IQ is different in several episodes. It is 156 ("Homer's Enemy"), 159 ("Smart and Smarter"), 167 ("They Saved Lisa's Brain"). * Lisa is a member of Mensa and PETA. * In "To Surveil With Love", she dyed her hair brown to prove that the judges were biased against blondes. * Like her siblings, she is of French, Scandinavian, and Native American descent. ** In the "My Sister, My Sitter" episode it is stated that Lisa is 2 years and 38 days younger than Bart. Bart was born on April 1, so Lisa's birthday would fall on May 9. ** Her email is revealed in "The President Wore Pearls" to be smartgirl63_\@yahoo.com. ** Lisa was the first identified Simpson in the series, being the only character whose name is mentioned in Good Night. ** In Lisa's Wedding, it is hinted that she may have lost her virginity to Milhouse. While picking out a wedding dress she asks if "white is still okay", to which Marge replies "Milhouse doesn't count!" to which they both laugh. ** In Treehouse of Horror XX, it is revealed that her godmother is Helen Lovejoy. ** In Holidays of Future Passed, Lisa is shown with three different women, holding their hands. It is heavily implied they are her girlfriends. ** In No Loan Again, Naturally, Bart jokes that Lisa is gay. Instead of rebutting that claim, she sarcastically remarks "I'd hate to be gay like my heroes." ** In Holidays of Future Passed, Lisa is shown to not be happy in her marriage with Milhouse, asking Bart, "Should I have married Nelson? Cause we still talk," while drinking, indicating that they had an affair with each other. ** Lisa is allergic to pollen, especially from plants in Cypress Creek. ** Lisa once became an insectivore. ** Until Lisa became a vegetarian, fried shrimp was implied as her favorite food. ** Even in episodes after she becomes a vegetarian, there are rare instances where her plate has meat. She does not eat them though. ** Lisa is the only Simpson child to appear in every episode. ** Lisa has been shown on several occasions to have an interest in Native American culture. According to the Simpson family tree, she does have Native American heritage. This is confirmed again in Little Big Girl. ** A running theme in some episodes centered on Lisa is that Lisa becomes jealous of people who have been able to upstage her on the levels of intelligence or skills resulting in antisocial behavior. A notable example of jealousy would be in "Smart and Smarter" where Lisa tried to teach Maggie the wrong answer when it's revealed that Maggie is more intelligent than her then she chose to run away from home when she feared that there is nothing to benefit from not being the smartest in the family. A notable example of her being envious would be in "Jazzy and the Pussycats" where she felt cheated and believed that Bart shouldn't have his fame and popularity because of his drumming skills after he upstages her and becomes a celebrity at a jazz concert. ** Along with Marge, Lisa was present in every episode, but only had nonspeaking roles in two episodes. ** Her voice actress Yeardley Smith is one of the only main actors on the show to only voice one character, the other one was Marcia Wallace who voiced Edna Krabappel. ** Throughout the Ullman Shorts and most of the first season, she is a rude and disrespectful troublemaker and not particularly bright, much like her brother. ** In "How Lisa Got Her Marge Back", her pearls were revealed to be a gift from Marge when she was first able to read at a twelfth-grade level. ** Lisa named her pony Princess, after Homer was working two jobs just to get it. ** Lisa is right-handed. Gallery Presidentlisa victory pose image 6.png President Lisa.png President Lisa Simpson.png presidentlisa_read_holonovel_active_image_46.png Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leader Category:Adult Category:Mammals Category:Animated